


Bunny's Birthday

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is kind of a careless boss, Alec owns an event planning service, But also awesome, He puts up with a lot, M/M, Undercel AU version, Underhill is his secretary, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is a boss of a event planning service and as his secretary, Underhill has his work cut out for him. Because his (sassy) boss is no help it's up to him to plan a birthday party... For a rabbit. Underhill isn't amused until...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Theodore Underhill/Marcel Fleury
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Bunny's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



> Aaaa I'm nervous xD  
> Wanna thank my lovely soulmate for listening to my whining xD. Love u sooo much 😍😍😍😍😍

‘’Events by Lightwood,’’ said the voice, strict yet welcoming as he answered the phone. Theodore Underhill was working for Alec Lightwood’s event planning service. Underhill was his  _ secretary _ and he sighed because his job was  _ interesting.  _ His boss was filled with sass and quite unfortunate for him, he was quite the irresponsible one. But a genius nonetheless. All of the events that Alec worked on were a huge success and he then took in a deep breath. Still, it was quite… he had a lot of work to cut out for him. Underhill had to be  _ responsible _ one and he just clicked with his tongue and then wrinkled his nose because he knew that he would have to say their  _ slogan _ and that he didn’t really like. It was just too… extra for him. Yet, he still sat through it and just said with the most monotone voice ever. ‘’Here we are to make all of your wishes come true. Trust us, even your deepest and most darkest desires can be made true with our event planner service. Alec Lightwood is a man and the legend,’’ he said and then rolled his eyes, but then still smiled. ‘’How can we help you?’’

‘’Oh, uh, yes, hi,’’ said the voice on the other side of the phone and Underhill nodded. ‘’Good, so the number is correct,’’ carried on the voice and Underhill rubbed his forehead and then glanced at Alec’s office, knowing that he’d have to direct the caller into his boss’ office. He just hoped that he was  _ in there.  _ Somehow - and that was still a secret to Underhill - his boss managed to get out from there unnoticed. It was still a mystery to him, but he then shook his head and then focused again. ‘’So, um, you do events, yes?’’ he asked and Underhill nodded.

‘’That we do,’’ said Underhill. ‘’Many different kinds; business parties, weddings, birthday parties, engagements,’’ he carried on listing. ‘’You name it, we can make it happen,’’ he said and shuddered.  _ Yep, Alec definitely had a way with words  _ and he just took in a deep breath. ‘’I’ll just be needing a few details and then I’ll be connecting you with our boss,’’ said Underhill and heard the guy on the other side of the phone call clearing his throat. ‘’The type of the party that you’d be looking for is?’’

‘’Oh, a birthday party,’’ said the voice on the other side of the phone call, quite excitedly. Underhill hummed, nodded and then wrote it down. ‘’Yes, my bunny is turning two and I wanted to prepare something special for her,’’ he carried on and Underhill almost dropped his pen because did he hear that right? A birthday party for a  _ rabbit?  _ Maybe it was some sort of a prank call? It wouldn’t be the first time that it would happen and he just rubbed the back of his neck. 

‘’A party for a rabbit?’’ asked Underhill.

‘’She’s a special bunny,’’ argued the other and Underhill decided not to ask any further questions; he’d have Alec deal with it, he wasn’t really what you’d call a  _ people person.  _ Instead he just scribbled it all down and then sighed. 

‘’Sure, sure,’’ said Underhill. ‘’Your name?’’

‘’Oh, yes. Fleury, Marcel Fleury,’’ said the voice.

‘’Very well,’’ said Underhill and then was about to end the phone call.

‘’And the birthday girl is called Giselle,’’ said Marcel as it only made sense to tell that piece of information. Underhill wrote down too, very unwillingly and he just sighed, pressing his lips together and then he just shook his head, but decided to ignore how it all sounded just so very…  _ ridiculous.  _ Instead, he smiled, only to bring himself into a bit of a better mood. ‘’So, um, now what?’’ asked Marcel and Underhill’s eyes twitched.  _ Yes, remind calm.  _

‘’Just hold for a bit, sir, I’ll forward the information to our boss and then he’ll call you,’’ said as kindly as he could and Marcel seemed pleased with that. Underhill, on the other hand, wasn’t and he hid his face into his palms after he ended the phone call. ‘’Just… just how am I going to tell boss that he has to plan an event for a  _ rabbit _ ?!’’ asked Underhill, but at the end of it all, it wasn’t his part to worry. In fact, all he had to do was forward the information to Alec and then he was a free man. Underhill took in a deep breath and then headed over to Alec’s office. Just as he was about to knock he heard giggles and he sighed.  _ Great. _

‘’ _ Alexander, you’re supposed to be working _ ,’’ said Magnus, but was still giggling and Underhill pressed his lips together. ‘’ _ I’m just here to bring you lunch, _ ’’ he carried on and Underhill heard Alec’s little chuckle.

_ ‘’Oh, you’re quite right; I’m starving, but I’d much rather have a bite of you. Today’s Friday and we don’t get many calls, so chill and stay around for a bit _ ,’’ said Alec and Underhill sighed again. Uh-huh, not a lot of work;  _ maybe not a lot for him, but Underhill was slaving his ass off for the entire afternoon and-  _ Underhill took in a deep breath. ‘’ _ You’re looking like a snack, _ ’’ said Alec.

_ ‘’Oh, Alexander.’’ _

_ ‘’Are you blushing, Magnus?’’ _

_ ‘’N-no, not at all, it’s just.. the heat in here is, um.. it’s kind of hot.’’ _

_ ‘’I agree, let me help you get out of these clothes, they look awfully uncomfortable _ ,’’ said Alec and that was when Underhill had it enough. That was a place of work and business! He knocked loudly, so much that it sent Magnus, who was sitting in Alec’s lap almost falling on the floor, but Alec wrapped his arms around him and then just groaned. Underhill stepped inside and then folded his arms on top of his chest. ‘’See, it’s just Underhill,’’ said Alec and Magnus was flushing all up to his ears.

‘’Oh,’’ said Magnus and then looked down. Underhill was confused; when did Magnus get in there? He decided not to dwell on it for too long and he just shook his head, stepping closer. ‘’Maybe-maybe I should leave, Alexander?’’ asked Magnus even though he didn’t really want to be leaving and Alec only whined and didn’t let Magnus stand up. 

‘’Make it quick, Theodore, I’m busy,’’ said Alec.

‘’Oh, yes, you’re working  _ hard _ as I can see alright,’’ deadpanned Underhill and then took in a deep breath. ‘’There’s been another call. A guy called and he wants you to prepare a birthday party for his rabbit,’’ said Underhill and Alec arched a brow. Underhill couldn't even believe that he managed to deliver that sentence with such a serious voice but he was professional as always and Alec seemed intrigued. Magnus, on the other hand was completely in awe.

"Aw, that's so adorable," said Magnus and then his eyes widened. "Maybe I should try to so the same for my cats, it's genius and maybe it'll push Church out of his grumpy mood for a change," he said, thinking out loud. Alec grinned and then looked at Magnus.

"You're adorable," said Alec and Magnus flushed again. Alec loved it when Magnus got all mushy about his cats; he was adorable in all aspects, but one mention of cats and Magnus was just…  _ his adorableness tripled. Not only doubled.  _ Magnus only sighed again and Alec looked up at Underhill. "Tell him I'll call on Monday. It's Friday afternoon and I," said Alec. "Need a break," he said and Underhill frowned and then looked at Magnus, who just shrugged. He couldn't argue with his boyfriend; he was all over New York for the past few days, planning and organising things, so he really  _ did _ need a break.

"I do get that this week has been pretty hectic," said Underhill as he couldn't really deny _ that.  _ "I'll just make a reservation for him on Monday, first thing," said Underhill. "8 am. Sharp."

"8 am," whined Alec and Magnus chuckled next to him.

"8 am," confirmed Underhill, ignoring the very obvious sigh that came after that. Alec looked at him, wanting to protest, but in the end he just nodded because he knew there was no use in arguing with Underhill.  _ He did make one hell of a secretary though.  _

"Fine," whined Alec.

‘’Very well,’’ said Underhill and then looked at the couple; it was pretty clear that his presence was  _ not _ needed in there anymore, so he just excused himself quickly and then walked back to his desk - he still needed to make that call. Call the rabbit guy that he’d have to wait until Monday to get his call from Alec. And then;  _ freedom.  _ He hoped. Alec was busy doing…  _ other _ things, so it was safe to say that he wouldn’t be bothered anymore. Theodore quickly called Marcel back, holding in his breath. It didn’t even surprise him that the other picked up almost right away. ‘’Hello-’’

‘’Yes, hi,’’ said the other one. ‘’Oh, can we finally start discussing Giselle’s party?’’

That one had no chill, did he? Underhill sighed. ‘’I’m afraid it’ll have to wait until Monday,’’ said Underhill and heard Marcel letting out a very disappointed sigh. ‘’Our boss has his hands… filled with work,’’ said Underhill and then rolled his eyes when he heard that something fell onto the floor in Alec’s office.  _ Again?  _ ‘’So, he’ll call you back next-’’

‘’No,’’ said Marcel and sighed sadly again. ‘’No, I was looking forward to it. So was Giselle and her brothers,’’ he said sadly and Underhill arched a brow - so there were more rabbits?

‘’Her brothers?’’ he blurted out.

‘’ _ Yes _ ,’’ said Marcel  _ very  _ seriously. ‘’There’s also Jaques and Charles, all very looking forward to it,’’ he said sadly. ‘’Can’t I just tell you what kind of a party I’d like and you then tell your boss?’’ asked Marcel.

‘’No, I’m afraid… these things cannot arranged over the phone call,  _ sir _ ,’’ said Underhill and then clenched his jaw. ‘’You’d need to come down here, but it’s already late and… I made reservations for you on Monday morning,’’ said Underhill. ‘’Just come down to his office at 8 am and-’’

‘’Are you sure we cannot do this now?’’ asked Marcel again and Underhill started biting on his pen. His patience was running thin. ‘’I can come down there in literally a second,’’ he promised and Underhill groaned. ‘’Please? I’ll make it very quick,’’ carried on Marcel and Underhill looked at the phone. Oh, he wasn’t impressed in the least. ‘’Pretty please?’’ he asked and then sighed sadly. ‘’My bunnies are the only source of happiness I have in my life and-’’

‘’ _ Yes _ , fine,’’ said Underhill because that was the only was he’d be getting rid of him, so it seemed. ‘’Just be quick, we close down in less than an hour,’’ said Underhill and Marcel assured him that he’d be there in a few minutes.  _ Underhill was praying that the other wouldn’t make it in time, though.  _ Kind of selfish, but well. He was tired. Though he had no such luck because just as the giggles died out in Alec’s office, the door opened and Underhill sighed sadly and then turned around to greet the bunny guy. Marcel, whatever. 

‘’Hello, I came as fast as I could,’’ he said and Underhill’s mouth hung open. ‘’The traffic was hell, I would’ve come sooner,’’ he added on and Underhill arched a brow and then looked at his watch.  _ Literally only five minutes have passed since the call.  _ But that didn’t even seem to matter because Underhill was busy staring. And staring.

The bunny guy was short, his hair ash blonde and he was wearing a fluffy baby blue hoodie. He had the cutest little nose and a soft smile on his lips. His big green eyes were happily smiling at Underhill and the secretary gulped.  _ Oh, he was cute.  _ In a way, he reminded him of a rabbit. But that just had to be a coincidence, right? 

‘’Are you the one I spoke on the phone?’’ he asked and Underhill just nodded, blinking. Underhill was supposed to be annoyed that this guy showed last minute, but all of the sudden he didn’t mind it at all and he quickly cleared his throat. ‘’Everything okay?’’

‘’Yes,’’ said Underhill and then turned around. ‘’I’ll go get boss,’’ he just said and in silence walked to Alec’s office.  _ Now he was for sure still in there!  _ But as Underhill opened the door, the office was empty and he- ‘’How the hell does he do that?’’ he said and rubbed the back of his neck. ‘’Ah, seems he’s already left,’’ said Underhill and Marcel waved it off.

‘’You seem like you know what you’re doing,’’ said Marcel happily. Underhill would beg to differ, but because he was representing their company so to speak, he needed to pretend that he knew what he was doing, so he just  _ nodded.  _ ‘’Lovely, so we can get down to planning?’’ asked Marcel.

‘’Oh, yes,’’ said Underhill, lying is ass off and then just forced a smile.  _ Alec owed him a raise.  _ ‘’Please follow me to my desk,’’ he said and walked out of Alec’s office and Marcel was happily walking after him. Underhill has seen Alec in action, so he was just going to do what Alec usually did. ‘’Please take a seat,’’ said Underhill and Marcel’s giggle made him smile, but he quickly hid it. 

‘’This is so exciting,’’ said Marcel and Underhill hummed and nodded. 

‘’So were you, um, thinking what kind of theme you’d be going with for your… rabbit party?’’

‘’Birthday party,’’ shot back Marcel.

‘’Yes, of course, pardon me,’’ said Underhill.

‘’Meet Giselle,’’ said Marcel and brought out the rabbit’s picture out of his wallet.  _ Underhill’s jaw dropped.  _ He carried photos of his bunnies with him? That was… well, fuck it. That was adorable. ‘’She’s quite the diva, but I don’t know… what do you think would suit her?’’ asked Marcel and Underhill took a closer look at the white fluffy rabbit and he blinked a few times. Alec would do this thing - look at a person and easily decide what suited them best, but this was some kind of a joke, right? This was a rabbit, and not-

‘’I… this is really ridi-’’ started Underhill, but then Marcel’s eyes found his and he swallowed back his insults. ‘’How about a spring theme?’’ he suggested and Marcel took the bait, the creative juices flowing. Underhill would usually  _ hate _ to be working extra hours, but when he had such an adorable customer he didn’t complain too much. He was about to write Alec a complaint, but then he got Marcel’s phone number he forgot about his complaint. And maybe if he played his cards right… maybe he could get a date with Marcel as well. 

As Monday came, Underhill came  _ late _ to work for the first time  _ ever.  _ Reason? Sunday date with Marcel. And Alec was beyond happy because he could for once rub it into Theodore's face for coming in late. Ha!

  
  



End file.
